The Vargas Family
Family Tree . : : Felicia Leonardo : : : : Alessandra--- Matteo _________|__________ | | | | Vittore Ati Remus Romulus--- Cleo : D D | : Chiara---??? : ____|___ family | | Lovino Feliciano D? Key: : : = time skip / missing info : ---- = married : D = deceased without descendants Family History The Vargas family history has been closely intertwined with that of the Hunters for centuries. They were there at the founding, and they have shown remarkable prowess in exterminating supernatural entities. As time has gone on, however, these abilities have been diluted, and now only appear in force every few generations. As such, when the ability is waning, the family will often either do administrative work for the Hunters, or pull out entirely to live as civillians. Rest assured, though, that eventually the supernatural world will come back for them. It has begun to appear like, however they try to escape to a normal life, they will never be free of their connection to the Hunters. People of note Felicia Vargas : A kind young woman who befriended a demon as a child. She is the most well-known matriarch of the Vargas family, as all of her children had the "talent" for fighting monsters, and she herself was pretty good at using a frying pan to defend herself from the damned. Vittore Vargas (b. 13 July 1933) Vittore Vargas is the eldest of the most recent generation of Vargases to join the Society. While he himself is not a part of the Hunter Society - he instead worked as an engineer for Ferrari - he has been witness to it's effects on several generations of his family. The death of all three of his siblings have made him incredibly bitter and he is content to criticize anything the Hunters do without qualm. Ati Vargas (b. 24 September 1938, d. 14 October 1973) Ati Vargas joined the Hunter Society at the same time as her younger brother Romulus - not out of a sense of duty, but to keep an eye on him. She proceeded to work as a historian for the Society, occasionally venturing out on field missions when her knowledge was required. Although her job was by and large considered safe, she was killed due to a run-away spell from a wizard dual in Rome. Remus Vargas (b. 15 March 1945, d. 22 March 1961) Remus was Romulus' twin brother, older than him by three minutes. He and his brother were extremely close, until Remus was killed by a passing werewolf under the full moon. His death acted as a catalyst that launched this particular generation of Vargases back into the Society and encouraged them to rear successive generations in it as well. Romulus Vargas (b. 15 March 1945, d. August 1999) A legendary Hunter, who became so after his twin brother, Remus, was killed by a werewolf. His cheerful personality was offset by his ruthlessness against all things supernatural. Lovino Vargas (b. 2 July 1989) Current head of the Hunter Society, possessing little "talent" of his own but running the show with suprising skill. His younger brother, Feliciano, went missing and was presumed dead mere months before he rose to power. He has a wicked temper born from an inferiority complex a mile wide. Feliciano Vargas (b. ?) Not actually dead, but turned into a werewolf in a fit of dramatic irony. Happy-go-lucky and carefree, he doesn't remember his family or his past, and is unaware of his connection to the family. Category:Hunters Category:Humans